Talk:World 5/@comment-37955540-20190206044221/@comment-37955540-20190209014452
@ 88.157.51.179 Have faith in your shipgirls. Equipment matters, but no to the extend that having anything less than what I have makes it impossible to clear 5-5 consistently. Just to reassure you, Minhfongboy cleared with only one ringed ship and equipment less optimal than mine, and he did just fine. I am aware that newbies and mid-game players have trouble with some of the maps. In fact, I have been helping (or playing their account) quite a lot of players of that type to conquer events. Do I just stop there? No. I went on to teach them the game mechanics so they know what is the best they can do in a given situation. For my own ranking, I only do T500 because I am busy with my research (and that is my job). I am not taking about those players that are new to the game in my post. A newbie or a mid-game player is going to struggle with more challenging maps, but the best thing they can do is to find ways to tackle them, not complaining and stop there. If a map is hard for them, they have to fight the hard way for the first time, and once they obtain the better ships and equipment, they can imrpove on their comps. I am not '''make the post to say: "Please use my comp because it is the best you can find for 5-5.", I am making the point that some admirals are too negative about the 'hardships'. The problem is that many admirals (who can make a better comp for themselves) think they know the game well and use their own comp to clear 5-5 (insert any other map or quest here if you want), only to descover that their comp do not work. They complain for the sake of complaining,blame everything they can, and refuse to listen to advices. If you scroll above and below, you will find plenty of examples. Tsubakura gave a list of other actions that are similar slightly above. Edit: If that does not make my point clear enough, I can use the group of admirals you described to create an example. We have '''admiral A and admiral B, both are semi-newbies that desperately need BPs. We all agree that new players will have shortage of that so we do not have to argue anything about it. Now, both admirals are not happy about the amount BPs they can obtain per month, which is completely understandable, so they come to English wiki to make posts. Admiral A: There are so little BPs to obtain per month, and I have so many BP ships to remodel. The devs are just stupid because it will take me forever to get all BP ships remodeled. (And some vulgarities perhaps.) Admiral B: '''There are so little BPs to obtain per month, and I have so many BP ships to remodel. What should I do to make the best out of the BPs I have? The BP ships I need to remodel are: (a list of ships). Also, is there a way I can clear 5-5 and 6-5 relatively cheaply, so that I can obtain more medals? Many thanks. I am taking about admirals similar to '''admiral A, and there is nothing wrong with admiral B. I will not help admiral A even if I have the chance because he is complaining for the sake of complaining. Even if I want to help, there is nothing I can do because he does not want it. On the other hand, I have helped many admirals similar to '''admiral B. '''Oh by the way, those admirals have no problem clearing event maps on hard without all BP ships, letting alone top-notch equipment.